Summer Love
by wwediva
Summary: Dave Batista's little sister is joining her big bro and Randy Orton on the road for the summer.Randy gets to know her and Kori gets to know him. Will there be romance? sucky summary
1. The Arrival of Kori

**_Just cleaned it up. _**

**_-XXXXX-_**

"Dave why are we waiting at a airport?" Randy Orton asked his friend Dave Batista.

The two of them have been waiting at a airport in Detroit for 15 minutes.

"I told you man my little sister is gonna be traveling with us for the summer," Dave answered as he looked at his watch.

"Trista?" he asked.

"No, that's my second to youngest sister. Kori is my other little sister."

"Oh. Kori. Have I met her?"

"I don't think you have," he said and once again looked at his watch. It was 3:12 and her plane was going to arrive at 3:15.

"Is she hot?" Randy asked.

Dave looked at Randy. Orton flashed a big smile. "She's my sister! I'm not gonna tell you if she's hot or not!" It was now 3:15 and Dave saw a plane from Washington D.C. land. "She's here."

Randy looked around. "Where?"

Then a girl with brown eyes and brown hair dropped her luggage and started to run towards Batista. "Dave!"

"Kori!" Dave said in excitement. He opened his arms and his sister jumped into them.

The two were exchanging their excitement while Randy stood there amazed by the way she looked.

Kori and Dave didn't look like of they were related. Dave was pure muscle and Kori was regular, not too fat but not too skinny. Her beauty really showed when she smiled or laughed. When Dave would talk about her he would say how athletic she was. She was on the track, softball, and swimming team in high school before she graduated two years ago.

Kori was now 20 and she had been watching wrestling for twelve years. When her older brother started his wrestling career in the WWE she was so happy him. Every night Dave would receive a call from her asking him how his day went or anything new happened. She was really curious about life on the road. He asked her if she wanted a job on RAW but she always turned down the offer when he asked because wrestling wasn't a thing she did everyday.

"Look at you Dave!" she laughed as she looked at her brother amazed by how much he's changed over the years.

"Me? How about you! My little sis is becoming a adult by the minute."

"Pretty good looking too," Randy said under his breath.

The two siblings turned around and saw Orton standing there just smiling.

"Kori this my friend Randy. Randy this is my sister Kori," Batista introduced them

"Nice to meet you," Orton smiled as they shook hands.

"Dave told me a lot of nice things about you," she told him.

"Well he's said a lot of great things about you too," he said as Dave came back with Kori's luggage.

"Really? Aw, isn't he the sweetest thing?" Kori joked and gave her brother a hug.

"He sure is," Randy smiled.

The three headed towards the limousine in the parking lot that was waiting to take them to the arena. Dave put his sister's belongings in the trunk as Kori entered the vehicle, then Randy, and at last Batista. It wasn't long before they arrived at the arena. They all got out and Kori looked at the huge building in front of her.

"This is so cool," she laughed to herself as she walked through the arena doors that lead backstage. She followed her brother and Randy to their private locker room. "Y'all even get your own dressing room?" she asked as she sat down on the couch.

"We get the special treatment," Randy smiled.

She wasn't surprised. She knew if they held all the RAW titles except the women's title (Randy was one half of the Tag Team champions along with Batista and he was the Intercontinental Champion and Batista was the World Heavyweight Champion) they had to be treated like royalty.

"Come on Kor. I'll introduce you to everybody," Dave said. Kori was really excited to meet everyone so she went with Dave.

"You wanna come Ran?" he asked before he walked out.

"Nah it's ok. I need to get ready for our match," Orton said as he unbuttoned his white t-shirt. Batista understood and left him there by himself. Randy made sure no one was around when he started to smile. He was starting to enjoy Kori's presence.

Meanwhile Dave was showing Kori some of the RAW roster. The first people she met were Stacy Keibler and Y2J Chris Jericho.

"Hey guys, I would like you to meet my sister Kori," Dave introduced his sister.

"Nice to meet you," Kori smiled as she shook Stacy's hand.

"Hi! I'm Stacy and this is Chris," Stacy said and pointed to her friend.

"Nice to meet ya!" Chris flashed a big smile.

"Nice to meet you," Kori said and couldn't help but to giggle.

"She seems nice," Stacy whispered to Chris as they walked on.

Dave moved right along. Next they met the Women's Champion Trish Stratus. Well actually Trish introduced herself. The two were walking by her when she stopped them.

"Now Dave where do you think you're going without introducing me to your little friend here?" she asked and puffed up her hair.

"Oh, sorry, Trish. This is my sister Kori. Kori this is-"

Trish stopped him there. "I'm Trish Stratus," she smiled. "Come on, the women's champ. You know?"

"Umm, nice to meet you," Kori managed to smile and put her hand out.

"Same here," Stratus said and in return she didn't put her hand out.

Kori looked at Trish with disgust. She hated her more than she hated Carlito Caribbean Cool. She hated how she was a show off. She didn't realized that even off-air Trish still managed to be an annoying slut.

Just then Lita showed up. "Move along Trish. Nobody wants to know who you are," she said as she walked towards them.

Trish walked away, not wanting to start anything. As soon as Stratus was out of view, Lita introduced herself.

"Oh, don't mind her. After a while you get used to it. My friends call me Amy," she said as she shook Kori's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kori," she introduced herself.

Amy excused herself and went towards the ramp for her match. Dave led Kori to Eric Bishoff's office. In the room, Bishoff was sitting on the couch and drinking a bottle of soda.

"Hey, Eric, am I interrupting anything?" Dave asked his boss.

Eric quickly stood up and brushed off of his pants. "No, not at all. So, who's this?" he asked and looked at Kori.

"I'm Kori," she smiled and shook his hand.

"So you're the woman Dave's been talking about. Well it's nice to finally meet you," he said.

"Same here," Kori smiled.

Eric turned his attention to Dave. "We have a change for the main event. Instead of your tag team match with Randy, you're gonna be defending your World Heavyweight title against Hunter."

"Okay. Well, see you later," Dave said and he and Kori walked out of the room.

They headed back to the room where Randy was.

"Hey, change of plans tonight man," Dave said as walked into the room and started take off his shirt.

Orton, who had already changed, asked, "Why? What's gonna happen?"

"It's gonna be Dave against Triple H for the World Heavyweight title," Kori answered for her brother.

"Oh, well that's okay. Deal with Hunter now, and then we can have a tag team match next week," Orton said.

While Dave was changing he wanted Kori to fill up his water bottle. Kori went and Randy decided to go with her just in case something bad happened.

"So, how long have you known my brother?" Kori made small talk as she filled the bottle.

"For sometime now…. Can't remember how long exactly but it's been a while," he answered.

"I've noticed he's changed a lot since he left Evolution."

"Yeah I know. When I was with Hunter I felt like if I was held back,even though I was the Intercontinental Champion for a long time," he said as she screwed the top back on the bottle.

"At least you're not with them anymore and if you were, I bet you wouldn't be holding anything," she said.

He gave her a smile and she smiled back. Then a loud noise came from the ring entrance. It sounded like something blew up and the crowd loved it.

"Wow! What was that?" Kori asked, amazed by the new sound.

Randy smiled once again. "It's time for Raw."


	2. Meeting Triple H on RAW

**_Cleaned it up._**

**_-XXXXX-_**

"Raw? Already?" Kori asked as her and Randy walked back to the room where Dave was at.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it. Don't worry," Orton assured her.

They walked into the room and saw Batista standing there in his wrestling gear.

"Wow, Dave, you look better on T.V than you do in person," she joked with her brother.

He laughed at his sister's company before he turned on the TV. He sat down on the other side of her because Randy was already on her left..

"So, this is how it is like to me a wrestler backstage on Monday Night Raw, huh?" she asked Dave and Randy, who both had their eyes on the Bra and Panties match between Christy and Maria.

Kori knew how the men loved to see those kind of matches .Anything that had to do with the women taking off their clothes or wearing something sexy would keep them hooked on to the T.V. She watched them as Randy was cheering for Maria and Dave was cheering on Christy. "Why can't men appreciate everything except how big a woman's boobs are?" she asked herself as she stood up and walked towards the door. "Dave, I'm gonna look around. I'll be back."

They didn't hear her. The two continued to watch the match while she walked out of the door.

"Oh, look man! Maria is gonna lose her top!' Randy said excitedly and they both leaned a little closer to the television.

"Men," Kori rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her.

She stopped at a refreshment table to get some water when she saw some wrestler and divas walked pass her. She tried to cover up but one wrestler saw her face.

"Excuse me, not to be mean or anything, but who are you?" he asked her.

She turned around. "Oh, I'm Kori, Batista's sister," told him and shook his hand.

"Oh, no wonder you look familiar! Dave has mentioned a lot of things about you. I'm Shelton Benjamin."

"Hello! I'm Jackie, and this is Charlie Haas," she pointed to the man next to her.

"Great to meet you both. I'm a fan of all three of you."

The superstars didn't have time for small chat, so they said their goodbyes to Kori and walked off. She continued to drink her water, not knowing she was being watched.

"That's her man!" said a first voice.

"No durr," said a second voice.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked the first voice. They both walked towards Kori.

She didn't notice anything until she turned around and saw Triple H and The Nature Boy Ric Flair

"Oh, so you're Kori," Triple H said and walked closer to her, causing Kori to scoot back.

"Umm, yes," she answered.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, getting a little closer. She nodded yes. "Your brother has my World Heavyweight championship!" he yelled in her face.

She had to cover her ears because if she didn't she could of gone deaf. Just then Batista and Randy came out of the room.

"What a match," Orton laughed.

"Where's Kori?" Dave asked and they both looked around.

Then they saw her being yelled at by Hunter and Flair was behind him.

"Kori!" Dave ran to the aid of his sister.

"Dave!" she said, happy to see her brother. Triple H and Ric immediately backed off. Randy and Batista looked at them.

"Back off Hunter. If you ever come near my sister again I will hurt you so much so would never see the light of day," he threatened his former Evolution friend.

"I'll meet you in the ring," Triple H smiled and walked off with Ric.

Dave turned around and looked at his sister. "What was that about?"

"I… I don't know. I turned around and he was there," Kori told him as they walked back to the room.

"One thing you have to learn about life on the road is that never get in sight of Hunter," Randy told Kori once they settled in the room.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice." Dave sat on the couch, upset that Hunter got close to his sister. "Hey, it's okay. I'm fine," Kori assured her brother.

"You may be fine now, but later something wrong could really happen," he told her.

She knew he brother was so protective of her. She couldn't do anything without him knowing about it. It's not that she didn't mind but it sometimes got in the way with her life and that was one thing she didn't like.

Dave looked at his watch. It was about time for his match and he needed to head down to the ring. Before he left, he talked to Randy privately outside the room. "Hey man, can you do something for me?" Randy was all in. "Can you watch Kori for me while I have my match? I'm kindda worried that something will happen to her."

"Yeah man, no problem," Randy said and patted Dave's back.

Batista thanked his friend and walked off to the ramp. Randy walked back into the room and saw Kori sitting on the couch watching the T.V.

"Let me guess," Kori told Randy. "He told you to watch me?"

"You know your brother," Orton answered.

"I can't believe him. I didn't even do anything wrong and I already have a babysitter."

"You know he's just watching out for you like he's supposed to," Randy told her.

"I know but he treats me like if I'm a little baby," Kori said.

"If you were my little sister, I would've done the same thing."

Kori let out a sigh. "But with him it's a different story." she said as they watched Dave come out to the ring.

"Give him time. He'll loosen up," he smiled.

She knew he was right. It was new for him; after a while, he'd give her more freedom.

Dave went back to the locker room after his win in the ring

"Good job bro," Kori congratulated her brother.

"Great job man," Randy told him.

"Thanks. So were there any problems?" he asked as he dried his face.

Randy and Kori looked at each other. "Nope."


	3. Hotel Argument

**_yeahh some changes._**

* * *

It didn't take long for Batista to change and they left the arena.

"So, where are we going now?" Kori asked.

"First we're going to drop off our bags and your luggage at the hotel. Then we're going out to eat," her brother told her as they left the parking lot.

"Sounds good to me," she said and looked out the window.

They arrived at the hotel and Kori grabbed her bags. Dave opened the door and she walked into the hotel with Randy and Dave following behind her The elevator stopped at the sixth floor and that's where they got off.

While they were walking to their room Dave and Randy were talking about where Kori was going to sleep while Kori followed behind.

"Where is she gonna sleep at?" Dave asked him in a whisper.

"I don't know. It won't be nice to let her sleep on the floor."

"You're right. Randy you sleep on the floor and she can sleep on your bed."

"What?!" Randy said loud enough to where Kori could hear.

"Yeah man. Be a gentleman and let the lady sleep on the bed."

"No one has to sleep on the floor. I can get a room," Kori spoke out, knowing what they were talking about.

Dave and Randy turned around to see her smiling.

"You are not going to get a room. We're going to figure something out," Dave told her and Randy opened the room door.

"Why not? I'm old enough to be by myself," she told her brother.

"No, Kori, I promised mom when I talked to her on the phone that you will always be in my sight and it is my fault if something bad happens to you."

"But it's only a hotel room!"

Dave shook his head no. Kori stared at her brother. "Fine. If you won't let me have my own room I guess you're going to have to sleep on the floor or I call mom and tell her you're being mean to me and you won't let me get my own room. Your choice," she told him and sat on the chair.

"I'm not giving up my bed, and you're not going to call mom."

"Oh yeah? Watch me," she stuck her tongue out. She pulled out her cell phone and acted as if she were calling her parents' house.

Randy watched as Kori and Dave were arguing. He sat back on the bed ,opened a can of soda, and enjoyed the brother and sister argument.

"Kori, hang up the phone. Come on, you're acting like a kid," he begged her. He only did it because he didn't want to hear his mom screaming on the phone.

"Am I going to get a room?" Kori asked before she hanged the phone. She was happy because she knew their mom was his weakness and she enjoyed using it to get her way.

Since he didn't want to sleep on the floor and he knew Randy didn't want to give up his bed, Dave had no choice but to let her have her own room.

She knew what he was going to say so she got up and gave him a big hug. "Come on Dave, loosen up."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said, disappointed that she won the battle. "Go get a room."

After she left Randy looked at Dave. "Man that was the first time I've ever seen you lose to a woman, especially to your little sister."

"Man, she has really changed. She was never like this."

Kori returned not long after with a key in her hand. "I got the room next to you so you don't have to worry about something bad happening to me," she told her brother.

Dave was a little happy that she got a room close by. With her sleeping in the next room he knew if anything went wrong he could help her.

"I also ordered pizza. They're gonna deliver it here in five minutes," she said and left to her room.

"Pizza sounds good," Randy said and left to the restroom to clean his hands.

After she put her bags in her room, Kori went back to her brother's room and sat on the chair. "So why did you ask mom if I could join you on the road?" she asked her brother.

"I knew you've wanted to come with me for a long time. I thought since you're out of high school you would like to spend the summer with your brother."

"Aw, well thanks bro," Kori smiled.

There was a knock on the door and Randy got it.

"Pizza's here," he said as he closed the door.

Kori got the paper plates and passed them out. All at once they each got a slice of pizza. And all at once they ate as if there were no tomorrow.

Randy let out a huge sigh after eating four pizza slices. "Wow, I need to go on a diet."

"Amen," Dave agreed.

Kori laughed to herself as she picked up. "Well, I'm gonna have to call it a night. I'll see ya in the morning Dave," she said and kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Night Kor," said Dave.

"Good night Randy."

"Night Kori," he smiled at her.

Kori smiled and left to her room. Dave started changing for bed as Randy started to flip through the channels.

"Your sister is pretty cool," Randy complimented his friend.

"Since Kori's spending the summer with us, I have only one rule," Dave told him.

"And it is…"

Dave got in his bed and started getting comfortable. "No hitting on my sister."

Randy laughed until he started choking on his own saliva. He then looked at Dave and saw a straight face. Randy's smile faded. "Oh, you were serious?"

"Just don't pull any tricks on her."

"Oh trust me man, I won't," Orton assured Dave.

Batista stared at the Legend Killer. "Shake on it," he dared.

"With pleasure," Randy smiled and shook Dave's hand. "And if I do, and I'm not promising anything 'cause I'm Randy Orton and girls love me, you can have at least fifty bucks."

Dave rolled his eyes and turned to his side.

Kori was in her bed thinking to herself.

"_Wow, what a night," _she smiled before dozing off to sleep.

Randy was doing the same thing, thinking to himself.

"_Me falling in love… psh, please."_


	4. Shopping Isn't My Thing

**_Cleaned A LOT from this chapter..._**

* * *

Kori woke up the next morning to a knock on her door. She opened the door to discover a note on the floor from Randy telling her to meet him and Dave in the lobby for breakfast. She did what was asked after showering and packing her belongings. On her way down to the lobby, she ran into Miss Jackie, who invited her to a day out with the Divas.

"We're gonna hit up the mall, go to the spa, and grab lunch! It'll be so fun!" Jackie gushed.

"It sounds fun! Let me ask Dave and I'll get back to you," Kori told the diva. She quickly went to find her brother and once found, she didn't wait a second longer. "So, I'm going shopping with Jackie and some other divas and I'll be back later and you don't have to worry about me. Okay? Okay. Bye!" She turned back around and headed for the elevator to find Jackie.

Dave stared at his sister, back at Randy, and then back again at his sister. "Kori, get back over here."

She sighed a heavy sigh and walked back to Dave and Randy. "Please?" she finally asked.

"I don't know..." said the hesitant Animal.

"Please, Dave! It's just shopping!"

"C'mon, man," Randy spoke, "what harm can shopping do? Besides, she needs to get away from the guys. You know, let her be a woman and do woman... things."

Dave stared at Kori. And stared. And stared. Finally, he came up with a solution. "Okay, fine, go. Have fun."

Kori couldn't believe it; he was actually letting her go. She hugged her brother, stole a grape from Randy's plate, and went to look for Jackie.

"Well, congratulations. You took the first step of loosening up. I'm proud of you, man," Orton patted his friend on the back.

Dave smiled. "You're going with her," he said as he leaned in for a sip of coffee. Randy's eyes widened. "Thanks, man, for being such a good friend and watching over my sister."

_**-XXXXX-**_

Before the Legend Killer knew it, he was in a rented car, following Kori, Jackie, and few other divas to the nearby mall. He himself wasn't sure how he got to where he was. One moment he was savoring his syrup-soaked pancakes, the next he was spying on his best friend's sister at the mall.

_This is pathetic_, he thought to himself as he hid behind a pillar in front of Victoria's Secret. _I'm Randy Orton, damn it. I shouldn't be doing this. _He had decided right then and there he was no one's babysitter; he headed to the nearest exit.

_I think I'll hit up Subway on the way back. Mm, meatball marinara sounds amazing. And I think I'll get a double..._

"Randy?"

Orton froze in his tracks. He slowly turned around, already knowing who he'd see. He pushed aside his nerves and managed a big smile. "Oh! Hey... Kori! Ah, fancy... ahm, fancy seeing... seeing you here!"

Kori couldn't believe her eyes. "Seriously? Dave sends YOU to spy for him?"

"Wh-what? Who said anything about spying? I'm not spying! I just came... y'know, came for a little shopping myself." Kori stared at him, and Orton stared back. He was trying so hard not to crack, but the longer he stared, the more he couldn't keep a straight face. "Okay, fine! You're right. Dave sent me watch over you."

She threw her hands in the air in disbelief. "I can't believe this," she said as she sat on the bench. "How, how could he? It's just the mall! The MALL."

Randy sighed and joined Kori on the bench. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry; sorry that Dave has you following me around and watching over me. I didn't agree to this trip so I can be a burden for you."

"You're no burden, trust me," he assured her. Randy looked around the for the rest of the divas to see them coming out of Victoria's Secret. He grabbed Kori's bags and stood up. "C'mon, let's go do some shopping."

"You don't really have to do this. You can leave and I'll tell Dave you were here," Kori insisted.

Randy smiled. "I'll stick around. Maybe you can help me find some shirts or something."

Kori smiled and the two continued shopping.


	5. You Got Jacked!

_**Oh, i'd still like to thank tiff (then shinebright-starlight but now 2 die is 2 live) for helping me out on the last chapter even though i just re-wrote it. Okay, some changes. Read on Read on.**_

**_-XXXXX-_**

Randy and Kori saw Dave waiting for the two outside the airport's main entrance. Dave saw his sister holding a bag and Randy holding two bags. He smiled and went to help them out.

"How was the shopping?" he asked as he took the bags away from Randy.

"Oh, I had a good time. And nothing bad happened to me," Kori told him and they walked into airport.

"What about you Randy? Did you have a good time?" Dave teased.

Randy gave a fake smile. "A blast," he said sarcastically.

"Randy carried the bags. He was a big help today," Kori spoke for him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left to the restroom.

Dave smiled and Randy looked a little embarrassed.

"He was a big help today," Dave imitated his sister.

'Man shut up," Orton told him and sat on the nearby bench. "You know what? I'm adding another rule: I am not to babysit your sister!"

"Oh, calm down, Ran, I'm playing with you. But hey, thanks for watching her for me."

Randy rolled his eyes. "You know what? I think I saw Moolah and Mae at Victoria Secret," he said and acted to gag.

Kori interrupted. "Yeah they were there. Moolah was looking for some new bras. Huh, you should of seen what she bought."

"Oh, that is just plain old nasty!" Chris Jericho said as he made his way to them. He was followed by Jackie, Charlie Haas, Shelton Benjamin, and Stacy Keibler.

"Can't you just imagine it?" Shelton asked.

"Oh God, I don't want to," Charlie added.

Dave looked at his watch. The plane was now boarding passengers so they all left to board the plane. Randy took Kori' s shopping bags and Dave took her luggage.

"Isn't it great to have men around?" Jackie asked Kori. The two started giggling.

On the plane, Dave had let his sister sit with the divas as long as he could see her. She left to sit with Jackie and Torrie. Across from them sat Stacy, Christy, and Joy.

Kori was having a great time traveling with her brother. She was living her dream to travel with the WWE, even though it was only for the summer.

Five seats behind the divas were the men. Dave, Randy, and Y2J sat in one row and Shelton and Charlie sat in front of them.

"So what did you buy Randy? And I'm not playing around with you," Dave asked.

"I didn't buy nothing but your sister did buy me a teddy bear," he said and took out the bear he had in his bag.

"She bought you a bear?"

"Yeah."

"Are you trying to hit on my sister?"

"What? No! You saw that kiss. She was hitting on me!" Randy protested.

"Right," Chris added his two cents.

"Well you know, you did look like you enjoyed that kiss on the cheek," Dave said.

Randy smirked. "Hey it's not my fault if she can't resist the handsome Legend Killer."

"Huh, yeah right. My sister would never go out with someone like you. Trust me, I know her too well."

"You never know. If I am correct, she hasn't had a guy in three years. Maybe she has an interest in me,"

Jericho looked at Dave and the two started laughing. "Yeah, keep dreaming man," the Animal laughed.

While the men were talking about wrestling and upcoming PPV' s, the divas were talking about many things, mostly about Kori.

"So tell us about yourself," Christy said. "What's it like being related to Dave Batista?"

"Oh Dave is a wonderful brother, the best even. He always watches out for me and I love that but it gets annoying. I mean when it's just me and him, I have to ask if I could go somewhere. He won't even let me go out on dates or meet men. The last time I had a boyfriend was three years ago. Dave scared him away cause he thought he wasn't good for me. Now that I think of it, every guy I went out with he's said he wasn't good for me. I swear he is so overprotective."

The divas just sat and listened. Kori continued. "But despite that he is a great guy. He is really great with kids. My older sister has two and he loves playing with him. I think he'll make a good dad one day. The girl that gets his heart is very lucky."

"Awe. Isn't that cute?!" the ladies oohed.

"Hey, what's all that noise for?" Dave asked them.

"Nothing. I was just telling them about Smoochie. That's all," Kori smiled.

He gave a little smile, leaned back, and closed his eyes.

"Smoochie?" Jackie asked.

"It's a long story," Kori smiled and looked out her window.

The plane landed in Lansing at 1:15. It was a pretty long trip. Almost everybody fell asleep, including Kori, Dave, and Randy. Dave took his and Kori' s bags while Randy took his own. They stood outside the airport and waited for the limousine. As soon as it arrived, Dave put the bags in the back and they all got into the vehicle.

"So, where are we going next?" Kori asked.

"Well, we're going to the hotel and then I have a photo shoot," Dave said.

"I have an autograph signing," Randy added.

"Oh. Well, where am I gonna go?" she asked.

"Well you can go with me or with Randy."

"Eh, I'll go with you Dave." she smiled.

They arrived at the hotel and went up to their room. This time Dave got Kori her own room without her begging him.

Kori was so excited to go with her brother. She wanted to spend more time with him. It has been months since she has seen him.

She went with Dave to the gym that was about five minutes away from the hotel. She stood and watched as the photographer was taking pictures of Dave. Once and a while she giggled at him. He stopped making his angry face to smile at her and then went back to the Animal.

She smiled and then went to sit down on one of the benches. Just as she was about to make a face at Dave as he had his mean face on, her phone rang.

She answered it, thinking it was Miss. Jackie.

"Hello?"

"Hey hunny bun!" said the voice. She instantly knew who it was. It was her mother.

"Hey mom!... Yeah, we're at a photo shoot... The trip's great!.. I know! He's been so nice I don't think he's my brother!... Tell dad I said hi.. Okay mom... Okay love you too... Bye."

As Kori was putting her phone away, Randy walked into the gym.

"Dave is still having the shoot?" he creeped up on her.

"Oh, jeez, you scared me!" she was startled. "Yeah. He should almost be done."

Randy sat on the bench across from Kori. "Who were you talking to, if you don't mind me asking?" Randy asked Kori.

"Oh, it was just my mom checking up."

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower. Wait out here," Dave wiped his face as he grabbed his bag and went to the showers.

Kori sat there while Randy walked around. "What are you doing?" she asked him as he started to lift weights.

"Trying out these weights," he told her.

"Randy, you're lifting fifty pounds and you look like if you're struggling," she giggled.

"You try to lift fifty pounds in a suit."

"I bet I can lift sixty pounds."

"For a hundred bucks, I bet you you can't lift sixty pounds," he smirked.

Kori smiled and shook Orton's hand. She laughed to herself as she laid on the bench. Randy watched as she lifted the sixty pounds without a sweat. He was amazed at her. She sat up and grabbed the money from Orton' s hand.

"And thank you very much Mr. Orton," she smiled as she counted the money.

"Hey you were cheating! I want you to do that again!" Randy argued.

Dave had appeared from the back and looked at Kori, then at Randy. "What happened?"

"Your sister stole a hundred bucks from me!" Randy told him.

"We had a beat and I won," Kori flaunted the money.

"What was the bet?" Batista asked.

"If she could lift sixty pounds then she got a hundred dollars," Orton told him.

"And I did so I got my money," Kori defended herself.

"By cheating!" Randy told her.

Kori rolled her eyes. "How on earth did I cheat? You saw me lift it!"

"Do it again," Randy dared her.

She was more than happy to do it. "Can you hold my money please?" she asked Randy. He sarcastically smiled and watched as Kori lifted the sixty pounds again without a sweat. "Thank you." she told him and grabbed the money out of his hand.

"Did you see that?," he asked Dave. "She cheated."

"I don't know what you saw, but I saw a win fair and square. Grow some balls man," Dave laughed to himself.

Randy continued to argue as they walked out of the gym. He couldn't face the fact that he lost money to a girl. They got in the limousine and went to the hotel.

"I can't wait to go shopping," Kori smiled as the limo stopped.

"Oh, don't go showing off. We must look at the facts: it was only sixty pounds and I was in a suit," Randy eagerly defended his reputation.

"A win is a win," Kori smiled.


	6. Let's Play A Game

okay guys... i finally have internet at home, so we'll see where i get. i've had this chapter ready for a while now, so i hope it gets some reviews. thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Let's Play A Game... 

After Dave and Randy had their gear packed, the three went to the arena. Just as Randy thought he did not want to see Kori anymore, Kori went to the arena with him. Dave had offered to take Christy to the arena because she did not have a ride so he told Orton to take his sister.

The ride for Randy was quiet until Kori started talking. His plan was to ignore her as much as he can, but he knew that wouldn't work.

"Does that usually happen? Dave takes a diva to the arena?" Kori asked Randy.

"Yeah, actually, your brother is quite a ladies man," he told her.

"Really?" she asked in shock.

"Oh yeah," he said. "He learns from the best."

Kori looked at Randy. "And who is that?"

"He's right in front of you," he said and pointed to himself.

Kori couldn't help to laugh at Randy. "Randy if you're a ladies man then you know how to handle women, right?" she asked as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Yeah, what's so funny about that?"

She laughed some more. "Well then I'm a men's lady, if that makes sense but I don't think it does."

"That doesn't."

"In other words, you are not a ladies man and you don't know how to handle women cause a woman just took your money!" she laughed even harder.

Randy's face was turning red. "That doesn't count! You're not a woman, you're a girl!" he yelled at her as she got off the truck and walked towards the arena.

She turned around and looked at Orton, who was now off the truck.

"You're not going to say that when I go shopping with my 100 dollars," she told him and went inside.

Randy groaned as he grabbed his bags. 'Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she isn't the perfect one,' he told himself.

When he arrived in the locker room, he expected to see Dave, but instead saw Kori sitting on the couch, with Dave nowhere in sight. He walked over to a cubby and dropped his bags in it.

"Where's Dave?" he asked.

"Shh!" Kori told him, her eyes still on the television.

He sat on the couch next to her and watched the TV. Batista was in the ring talking to Triple H and Ric Flair.

"He got called out," she told him.

In the ring was the World Heavyweight champion Batista and his enemy, Triple H

"You see Batista, you don't deserve that title," Triple H told Dave.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because being the World Heavyweight champion means being the top dog. Being the World Heavyweight champion means…" Hunter thought for a short moment. He wanted to say something that will really get Dave's attention, "it means that nothing and no one will ever get in your way, no one."

Batista was a little confused. "Look nothing is in my way, and nothing ever will be. I'm on the top of my game Hunter and you can't stop me," he told him.

Triple H had a smile on his face and said, "Well I know I can stop you, but I'm not talking about myself. See I thought I knew all of your weaknesses, but after these past few weeks, I guess I forgot one."

"What?" Dave asked. "What do you mean?" The champion had to think about what his rival was saying.

"Protect her," Hunter told Batista. "Protect her as if this were the last night you were to see her."

With those last words, Triple H walked out of the ring, but still looking at the confused World Heavyweight champion. It didn't take long for Batista to understand what Triple H meant; he was talking about his sister.

"Kori!" Dave said. He left the ring and quickly made his way back to his locker room.

In the locker room, Kori and Randy were still arguing over Randy's money, well actually, Randy was the one still arguing. He tried many times to get his money back. However, all of the times he tried, Orton failed. Kori laughed at Randy; she was enjoying herself.

"Randy, you're such an entertainer!" she laughed.

"Please give me back my money, please." Orton begged.

Kori looked at him and said, "Randy why do you care about 100 dollars? You got thousands, maybe even millions, of dollars and you're worried about 100 dollars?"

"Fine," he said. "Take the money. I don't need it. I got a lot more than that."

There was a short moment of silence. Kori knew Randy cared a lot about the money, but she won it fair and square. However, being the nice girl she was, Kori decided to give Orton a chance to win back his money.

"Okay Randy I'll give you one more chance to win back your money," she told him.

Randy sat up quickly and said, "I'm listening Kori."

"Well were gonna play a little game of hide-n-seek,"

"Hide-n-seek?" he asked in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"I'll hide the money, and -"

Just then, Dave walked into the locker room. He gave his sister his title to hold and went to the restroom to wet his face. "You're not going anywhere tonight Kori," he told his little sis.

"What?" she asked, surprised and shocked at what her brother just told her.

"You heard me," he said. "As long as we're in this arena, you are to stay with me and or Randy at all times. You hear me?"

Kori, who was furious, stood up from the couch. "Why?" she asked.

"For your safety," he told her. "Randy I need to talk to you outside real quick."

"No sit Randy. If Dave has to tell you anything that involves me, he'll be a man and tell in front of my face" Kori ordered. Randy quickly sat back down.

Batista looked at his sister, then at Randy and asked, "Who you gonna listen to? Me or her?"

"Look man I'm not gonna pick between you two. I'm gonna wait outside while y'all come up with a solution," and with that said, Randy walked out of the room, leaving the siblings by themselves.

Kori and Dave stood there, staring at each other.

"Kori why do you gotta make this into an argument?" Batista asked his sis.

"Why do you gotta treat me like if I'm five years old? Look Dave I'm not a little girl anymore, okay? I can take care of myself," she told him.

Dave sat on the couch, exhausted from all the things that has been happening to him in a short period of time, and said, "Did you see what happened out in the ring? Hunter is going to be going after you. He is a dangerous man, and I know what he can do to people."

Kori sat next to her brother. She knew what he was talking about. "I know what you're talking about bro, trust me I know. I believe everything you say about Triple H, and I know what he can do too. I know that you're doing your brotherly job and watching out for me, and I thank you for that. But you can't protect me forever; you gotta let me grow up one day, and I think this might be the day," she told him.

While Kori was talking, Randy had his ear against the door, listening in on what was happening. "I actually think she has a point," he said.

In the room, Dave said, "I just want you to be safe."

"I have an idea," Kori said. "Because you're worried about my safety, I'll stay with you and or Randy at all times, but only for the next few weeks on RAW."

Dave smiled and said, "Thank you Kori. So is my acting good or what?"

Kori smiled and hit her brother with a pillow what was on the couch. Batista was acting so he can get his way. As soon he was sure the conversation was over, Randy walked into the room.

"Now that's all settled, Kori you were gonna give me back my money, right?" Orton asked.

"Randy, you're going to be keeping an eye on Kori while I go and talk to Bishoff," Dave told him.

"What!" Randy asked, "Are you serious man?"

Kori was smiling as her brother explained to his friend why he was going to watch her.

"It won't be long Ran, ten minutes the most. All you gotta do is make sure Hunter don't get a hold of her," he told Randy.

Even though he didn't want to, Randy gave Dave his promise to watch his sister while he went to talk to Bishoff. He stared at Kori as he made his way to the couch. She just smiled.

"Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to hid the money somewhere in the arena and you have to find it," Kori told Orton.

"Wait… Dave doesn't want you out of my sight. I can't let you do that," e told her.

"Randy," said Kori, "I know you don't care about my safety; you probably don't care what the hell happens to me. Just let my hide the money, then you can find it, and we can all be happy."

Kori got up and was about to walk out of the room, but was stopped by Orton. He wanted to keep his promise to his best friend.

Randy stared at Kori in disgust. "A dangerous man wants to hurt you and all you care about is the money?"

"I'm just going to be in the hallway. If anything happens, I'll scream and you can come," she assured him.

Randy was reluctant, be her let her go. She left the room, and the Legend Killer could hear her running down the hallway. He peeked out the door. Kori was nowhere in sight.

"So much for being in the hallway," Randy said and left the room to find Kori.

Kori didn't know where to hid the money. She didn't want to hide it in an obvious spot. Finally, she decided the ring would be the perfect hiding spot. She found referee Mike Chioda and even though he was reluctant, he agreed to hid it for her. He was going to hid it in one of the top turnbuckles as he checked them. Kori thanked Chioda and left back to the room.

Meanwhile, Randy was trying to find Kori; he hadn't known that she was back at the room. He asked the divas and other wrestlers that he passed if they've seen her, but they all said no. Orton was about to check the women's locker room when Triple H and Ric Flair came in view.

"Hey Orton!" Hunter called when he saw Randy. "What happened? You lose something?"

"It's none of your business," Orton told him.

"Where's your girlfriend, huh? Did you lose her from your sight?"

"No…I had an… hey! She's not my girlfriend!"

Just then, Batista came into sight. Randy was scared and relieved at the same time to see him.

"Hunter stay away from him and Kori," Dave said as he walked over to his friend. "This is between you and me; don't bring them into this."

Triple H looked at Orton, and then at Batisa. He smiled and slowly walked away. Flair gave a "Whoo!" and then followed Hunter. Randy didn't want to turn around. He knew Dave was going to be mad at him for not watching Kori. He was thinking of an excuse because he knew if he told him he lost Kori, Dave would kick his ass.

"Randy, where is my sister?" Batista asked him.

Orton turned around and looked at his friend. "Dave," he said and put his arm on the champ, "I won't lie to ya man. Your sister is a reincarnated wizard, and she turned warped herself back into the past. I'm afraid she's gone forever."

Batista stared at Orton. "That's the best you got man? I'd believe you if you said she was abducted by apes. Where is she, for real?"

"Nah, you know I'm just playing. She's…umm… she's back in the room. I had to use the phone," he told him.

Dave looked at Randy, and then walked to the room, with Orton following behind.

"So… umm champ… what were you talking to Eric about?" Randy asked.

"Things," he replied.

"Oh…I see," he said. Randy was trying to stall time because he hadn't known if Kori returned to the room.

Just as Dave was about to enter the room, Randy got in front of him, blocking the door.

"Look, man I just wanted you to know I'll watch Kori for ya anytime you need me to," he told the Animal.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks man," he said.

Randy smiled, and then he opened the door. Batista walked into the room, and Randy closed his eyes.

"Hey there bro!" Kori smiled. She was sitting on the couch watching the TV.

Randy opened his eyes, and exhaled a sigh of relief. Dave turned around to look at Randy.

"I told you man, safe and sound," he smiled at him.

"What? Did you think that Randy left me out of his sight?" Kori asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Dave sarcastically laughed, "Randy wouldn't do that."

Kori laughed along with her brother, and said, "Yeah, he wouldn't."

Randy gave her a look, and she continued smiling.

"Well, Randy, you have a match tonight," Batista said as he sat on the couch next to his sister.

"Really?" Orton asked in excitement. "Against who?"

"Against Flair. So, Kori, you are going to have to come out to the ring with us," he said.

"But wouldn't that be a bad thing? Hunter would be out there," she asked.

A smile came across Dave's face. "Nope, because Triple H is banned from ringside,"

* * *

k... so whatcha think? yeah i know the ending isn't so good, but i had to stop somewhere. well y'all know the routine! review for me! thanks! 


	7. When HideNSeek Turns for the Worse

Chapter 7: When Hide-N-Seek Turns for the Worse

Randy was getting ready for his match with Ric Flair while Kori and Dave were talking on the couch.

"So wait, you're not wrestling?" Kori asked her brother.

"Not that I know of," he answered.

"So all I do is stand at ringside, and do nothing?"

Dave nodded in agreement.

"Can't we just stay here in the back?"

"What if Randy needs me?" he asked.

"Then you run out to the ring," she simply told him. "But Randy is a big boy; he can take care of himself"

Dave shook his head in disagreement. "Kori, you haven't been around here long enough, but you have to trust me, the things I say will make sense to you."

Kori looked at him with a confused look on her face. She didn't understand what her brother told her. Randy came out of the restroom and sat in the chair across from Kori.

As he laced up his shoes, he asked, "Hey, Kori, what did you do with the money?"

"Oh yeah, the money! Uh… oh I remember where I put it," she finally said after a moment of thinking.

Batista was confused, so Randy and Kori filled him in on the two's deal. He laughed at the fact that Orton was still trying to get his money back from his sister.

"So, yeah, I'm gonna need that money by the end of the night," Randy said.

"Randy, the game is called hide-n-seek; the money is hidden and you have to seek it," Kori smiled.

"Can't I just pick a number?" asked Orton.

"Hey that's a good idea!" she said in excitement. "But I already hid the money… so yeah…"

Orton rolled his eyes and went to the restroom to put some oil on. Dave was staring at the T.V; a promo for the upcoming Bad Blood was showing with Batista and Hunter. He lightly flinched back when they showed Triple H hitting him with a steel chair. Kori, who noticed her brother's reaction to the promo and didn't want to bother him, went to the restroom to check on Randy.

"So how long should your match be?" she asked him. The thought of the hidden money had come to her mind and she kind of hoped he would find it.

"Since this is the main event, I gotta beat Flair in twenty-five minutes or less," he said.

"Come on Ran! We need to get going!" Dave yelled at Randy from the couch.

The Legend Killer finished the oil he had in his hand and was about to walk out when Kori stopped him.

She said, "You can't go out there with a big glob of oil on your chest," as she rubbed the oil evenly on his chest.

Randy immediately froze. He checked if his friend was coming to make sure he didn't see what was happening. If Dave saw Kori rubbing his chest, he would kick his ass.

"There," she smiled and stared at Randy's chest. "Everything looks just about right."

He looked at himself in the mirror. "About right? This body looks perfect!" he said with arrogance.

Kori laughed at Randy and went to join her brother on the couch.

"Hey, my body is perfect!" Randy said after her. He walked out of the restroom to find nobody in there. Dave and Kori had left the room. "Great."

He quickly ran out the room to catch up with his friend. They were walking fast for Randy; they were nearing the ramp entrance. Flair was already out in the ring and Triple H wasn't out there, just how Batista wanted. The three waited for Orton's music to start. As soon as it started and the fans went crazy, Randy threw a big smile to Kori.

Another uproar came from the fans as soon as Randy came out from behind the curtains. Dave and Kori stayed back a second or two while the Legend Killer did his usual taunt.

"Bro, I don't think I should be out here," Kori told Dave as they walked through the curtains. Everywhere she turned were screaming fans, all cheering for Randy and her brother. It was new for her and an unforgettable moment.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," he told his sister.

"Kori, just sit back and watch me do what I do best," Randy told her and went into the ring.

She stared at Randy as he went up on the turnbuckle. "Great," she told her brother, "another reason I shouldn't be out here." She was talking about the money in the turnbuckle. Mike Chioda pointed to the turnbuckle Randy was on to let Kori know that that's where he hid the money. She nodded and followed her brother.

"Stay sitting here," Dave told her as he pulled up a chair next to Lillian Garcia.

Kori rolled her eyes and sat on the chair. The ret ordered the bell to ring to start the match started. As usual, Flair gave a cheap shot to Orton, poking his eyes to start off. He gave a few slaps across the chest and managed to get a few punches to Randy's face. Other than those few hits and a few others later in the match, Randy was in complete control. Then in another five or six minutes he won; he had beaten Flair in twenty minutes with the RKO. Dave congratulated Randy in the ring and motioned his sister to join.

As she got on the ring apron, Kori felt someone tug at her feet. Dave and Randy were too busy staring at Flair that they didn't notice Kori in danger. She looked down to see what had happened to find Triple H holding on to her.

"Dave!" she called out to her brother.

Randy and Batista turned around just in time to see Kori fall off the ring apron. Hunter had tugged at her ankles hard enough to make her fall, spraining her ankle in the process. She was pulled under the ring and Dave managed to see her hands go under.

"Kori!" he yelled. He jumped out of the ring and went looking for his sister under the ring, but that was a bad mistake. The Game had a fire extinguisher in hand and used it against the Animal. Batista jumped back and tried to get the foam off his eyes.

Randy then went to the side next to where Hunter was at. He pulled over the sheets to see Kori holding on to her ankle. "Kori, come over here!" he told her. Hunter was busy with Dave to worry about his "prey".

She dragged herself to Randy's direction and asked, "Where's Dave?"

"Don't move," Orton told her and went to check on his friend.

Dave was having his own troubles; he and Hunter had gotten into a brawl and WWE officials were out there trying to get them apart. With the help of two referees, Randy managed to get Batista off Triple H and over to Kori.

"Man, don't worry about him right now," Randy told Dave.

"Man, he just hurt my sister!" he yelled back and looked over at Kori. "Are you alright? Anything broken?"

"I'm fine. Nothing's broken, but I think I sprained my ankle," she told him.

Randy bent down to look at her left ankle. "Yeah, it looks sprained a little. We should get you to the trainers."

Batista and Orton helped Kori up and to the back to the trainers. While Kori was getting checked out, her brother and Randy were pacing outside the office. All the emotions were getting to the Animal and he wanted to explode.

"Man, Eric promised me Hunter wouldn't be out there!" he yelled.

"Hey, calm down, okay? Just take it easy big guy," Randy said.

"Man, I am sick and tired of Hunter and his games already! Ugh, I just wanna-" he said and kicked the table that wasn't far from where he was standing.

"Whoa! Dave calm the hell down!" Randy yelled at his friend.

Batista stopped where he was at and took in a deep breath.

"I'm gonna go get you a chair and some water," Randy told him. He left Dave to go down the hall to the refreshment table. As he was getting a cup of water, referee Mike Chioda came up to the Legend Killer.

"Umm, Randy," he said and Randy turned around.

"Yeah Mike?"

"Kori wanted me to hide this for her," he said and handed him the money she had taken from him. "Can you make sure she gets it for me?"

Randy stared at the 100 dollars before answering. "Yeah man I'll do that."

Chioda smiled and walked off. Randy quickly made his way back towards the trainers' room. But when he returned, Dave wasn't there. Orton went into the room. Kori was sitting on a bed with crutches in her hands.

"Yup, sprained ankle," she told him. "Gonna be a couple of days before I can walk."

"Where'd your brother go?" he asked.

"He said he was gonna go talk to Bishoff, something about a match," she said.

Randy sat on a nearby chair and pulled out the money from behind him. "Look what I found," he said and showed the money off.

"Congrats on finding it," Kori smiled.

"Kori, I hope you didn't get hurt just because of the money," Randy told her with a serious voice.

"No, I didn't," she told him. "I got hurt because some jerk thought I was easy bait. He was wrong."

Just then he thought of the things he said (and thought) about Kori. She wasn't gonna be easy to get, and she proved it to him already. "Boy, wasn't he wrong," Randy smiled.

* * *

k please review for me. thanks and peace out!! 


	8. Dinner and a Movie

ha score!!! i've been waiting to freakin' update since forever!! well, it's another short chapter. i just had to get ready for the semi-long chappy, the one that should be a little more interesting...

* * *

Chapter 8: Dinner and a Movie

Randy helped Kori back to the room. They expected to find Dave tearing the place upside down, but instead the room was just how it was left and Batista wasn't in sight. The two figured he was still talking to Bischoff, but Randy then said it wasn't possible; Dave's bags weren't in the room. Kori then reminded Orton that her brother had given Christy a ride to the arena so he most likely had taken her back to the hotel. Randy agreed, and he dressed out of the wrestling uniform and gear he had on while Kori sat on the couch and picked at the tape on her ankle.

"Ugh! I hate this stupid tape!" she nearly yelled.

Randy, who was putting his shoes on, looked at her. "Just leave it alone… pretend it isn't there.

Kori stuck her tongue at her foot and asked, "Randy, are you done yet? I'm hungry."

"Come on," he said. The two walked out of the room, and as they walked down the hallway, a familiar voice called out to them. They both turned around to see Eric Bischoff running towards them.

"Randy, Kori, just the two people I wanted to see!" Bischoff smiled when he finally caught up.

The Legend Killer and Kori looked at each other. "Us?" they asked at the same time.

"Yeah," Eric said. "You see, we had some members of the creative team, the people who writes our scripts, here tonight and they were interested on starting a storyline between--"

"Whoa, excuse me Mr. Bischoff, but I'm not doing a storyline. You saw what happened out there, and that was real!" Kori told him.

"Well, yeah, but--"

"Nope, sorry Mr. Bischoff. And besides, Dave wouldn't want me to get anymore involved than what I already am," she told him

Kori started walking away from the two men. Eric watched her and then over at Randy. "Orton, do you think you can talk to here?"

Randy looked at the script his boss had in his hands, checking to see what the whole point was. Then he looked up at Kori, who was still trying to make it out of the hall way but was slow because of her crutches, said, "Sorry man, I can't help you. She's already made up her mind," and walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah… yes sir… okay I got you bro… okay later," Kori said and hung up her phone. Her brother had called to make sure she was okay, another one of his brotherly duties. She let out a loud sigh and stared out the window.

"So, where is he?" Randy asked.

"Eating out with Christy," she told him and continued to watch the street lights pass by.

Orton looked at Kori, then at the road, and then back at Kori. To him, she looked sad. Even though he didn't know Dave's sister for long, he was used to see the happy, cheerful side of Kori. The side he was seeing made him a little sad. As he continued driving he searched for the teddy bear he received earlier in the week.

"Kori," he said as he lightly moved the bear over to her, "Kori, what's the matter?"

"What? Nothing's the matter," she told him and then looked back at the window.

"Nah ah, you're lying. You, how should I say this? You look a little depressed all of a sudden," he told her.

Kori smiled and threw the bear at Orton.

"There you are!" Randy laughed as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

The two grabbed their bags and went up to their rooms. After they got situated, the Legend Killer went ahead and ordered food from the hotel's cafeteria much to the dismay of Kori.

"Food's here," Randy said as he made his way into Kori's room with their trays.

"Tell me this food won't be like cafeteria food: all crappy with no taste," she told him.

Randy smiled and said, "No, this food is probably the best hotel food I've ever tasted." He gave Kori her tray before settling down to eat his own food at the table. "So, what are we watching?"

"_Lady and the Tramp_," she told him. "It goes perfect with the meal."

Randy had ordered Italian for them. He got his usual, spaghetti with meatballs, and she got chicken alfredo.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Have you've ever seen this movie?" Kori asked.

"Have I ever seen this? Of course I've seen it! I've seen this many times! This is the one with the cats, right? Or is it the one where that dude can fly?"

Kori giggled and said, "Randy, come sit over here by me and learn about the dogs."

Randy moved the chair over to the bed to get a better view of the TV. He held his plate in his lap while Kori ate on they bed. They watched the movie in silence except when Kori would laugh or say "Awe!". Orton would stare at her for a moment or two and then would look back at the movie. He was slowly figuring out that Kori had many sides. She can be happy, cheerful and excited one minute and then sad and, in Randy's mind, a little bitchy. The only reason he thought of that was because she took his money even though he got it back.

Kori was trying to collect her thoughts about the day as she was eating and watching TV. To her, having a sprained ankle for a stupid reason sucked. She didn't know why Hunter did what he did; the only reason that came to her mind was because of her brother. Then she looked over at Randy, who was laughing at the Siamese cats. Randy was like no guy she'd never met. He could be a nice, funny, calm caring guy. But the other side was s serious person who doesn't stop at nothing until he gets his goal. When she was around Randy, she came to the conclusion that she was a completely different person. She felt more open and more worry free.

"Hey, you want me to take your plate?" Randy asked.

Kori came back to reality to see the movie was finished. "Oh… yeah please."

He took the two plates back to the cart and put it out in the hallway. Kori stayed in the bed and stretched.

"Oww!" she quietly cried as she sat up. Her ankle was still hurting her.

"Want some ice before I leave?" Randy asked.

She nodded her head and he went over to the mini freezer/fridge. After putting ice in a bag, he went back to the bed. "Okay, where does it hurt?"

"Right on top of the tape," she pointed to her ankle.

"Right there?" he asked and pointed to her ankle. She nodded. "Not, not over here?" he asked. He put the ice on her cheek.

"No, not there!" she laughed as she moved the bag from her cheek.

Randy looked for another spot. "Not here either?" he asked and moved it to her thigh.

"Randy, not there! It's cold!" she laughed and moved it

"Okay, okay," he laughed and finally put the ice bag on her ankle. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Kori laughed.

Randy smiled and left the room. "Ha, who's wrong now?"

* * *

hehe, i like to end my chaps with someone talking... okay so whatcha think? please review since ya already read. thanx!! 


End file.
